


Time to Say Goodbye

by ultraviolet_violet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Archie Andrews - Freeform, Minor Character Death, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet_violet/pseuds/ultraviolet_violet
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones, best friends since they could remember and each other’s partners in crime. Literally. When Betty gets caught in an abusive relationship, how will they work to solve it?





	Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based off the song Goodbye Earl by Dixie Chicks. 
> 
> I heard it once and for some reason my mind went to making this.
> 
> I’m sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine

Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper were best friends from early elementary school to now at the age of 26-years-old. They had managed to grow up next door to each other until he was 15, his family (only him and his father) had lost so much money to the point that they needed to move to the Southside.

She was one of the only people who supported him in any decision, most especially when he was accepted into Emerson College on a full scholarship. He had no one to flaunt it to or share the excitement with besides Betty. Archie has already run off to New York with Veronica, his dad had no interest, Fred was too tired, his mom still wouldn’t talk to him meaning his sister wasn’t aloud to. But she was right there through the whole process. From writing the essay to getting the scholarship letter.

But as for her Betty, she stayed in Riverdale, going to a community college just outside of town. It was only to get a masters degree, but still, she was proud of it. And in those two years, she met who she thought was the love of her life only to soon recognize, he wasn't even a close second.

He was handsome, she guesses. Tall, maybe sometimes too tall. He was built and buff too, and it scared her at times. _Particular_ times.

They looked happy and bright whenever they went anywhere and at first, they were. Jughead and Lucas - or Luke as he deemed to be called - had gotten along well, Betty only getting a furtive glance from Luke when she would lean a little too close to Jug or laugh a little too hard at his stupid joke.

The dating went smooth. Always together, moving in together quickly, getting close quicker than she thought she wanted but she never said as much.

Then just a short two weeks after the wedding came was when the roller coaster finally tilted down the hill.

It was a normal night. He came home later than usual, Betty standing in the kitchen making dinner.

He was upset about something, she observed seeing his shoulders sag with each step he took closer to her. “Hi,” she said hesitantly, smiling at her upset husband. “H-How was work?”

“Mind your damn business, that’s how.” His eyes were narrowed at her, never leaving her eyes while he reached for a beer in the fridge.

“I-I was just asking. I always do,” Her eyes fell and that pissed him off.

He stomped over, grabbing her jaw tight enough to make her wince. “Well, don’t. You stay in this god damn kitchen like a good fucking wife and feed me. Work is between myself and my co-workers. You’re just my whore sitting at home.” He dropped her jaw, but didn’t move. 

“Whore? I’m a whore?” Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, the vegetables she was frying long forgotten. “Since when have I been a whore?” 

“Since you fucked that little friend of yours!”

“I didn’t fuck him anywhere!” She got a stinging slap at that, her hand cradling her now red cheek.

“I watched you sneak off with him on our wedding day! Ran right away to be the slut you were born to be!” His face showed no remorse, his eyes filled with a painful fire.

“We went to get pictures! We’re best friends-“ Another slap had her falling to the ground as she gave up the fight.

Betty had shown up to work with heavy make-up and long sleeves the next day. Her eyes didn’t meet anyone’s and her talk with Jughead that night was short and clipped. He, of course, was worried, but she brushed it off saying she had a busy day. 

She stayed in this situation for 4 years until finally, after having a long discussion with her closest friend, gave the situation to the law to handle.

She filed for divorce 3 days later, writing up a restraining order as well. She spent the next four days sobbing painfully hard into Jughead’s chest, breathing elated as the nightmares from just weeks earlier came every night.

It was accidental, she told herself when her mind came back on after the too passionate kiss they shared. It was platonic and to calm me down, it’s what a friends for, to comfort you in tough times. But the look in his eyes and the confusion on her face weren’t platonic.

“Jug,” She choked out, staring wide eyed at him. “I’m getting divorced.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t m-mean it. I don’t know where it came from. Just...go to sleep.” He nodded like he was answering his suggestion, rolling on his side so he didn’t have to face her.

Betty’s hand pressed to her lips tentatively, her chin starting to tremble. She copied his action, sobbing soundlessly into her huddled up knees until she felt his chest press against her back. His hands ran smoothly over her arm, coaxing her to fall into a restless, light sleep. 

It was now four days later, Jughead happily walking home with Archie following. “Ronnie said Betty invited us over for dinner tomorrow, is she up for that yet?”

He looked at him with a shrug, face unreadable. “I think it’s a distraction from all this. The stuff he did is horrific. How the hell can you break a woman’s ribs then proceed to rape her? What kind of sick person does that?” Archie’s eyes widened in sorrow, his jaw slowly slacking. “He seemed like a good guy, especially for Betty and seeing her get with somebody made me want to, too, but I could feel that something was going to happen.” Jughead sighed in defeat, brushing his hair from his face much like Betty would do.

“When she showed up at my door step that day, hands shaking and a thick ass stack of papers in those hands, face tear stained and mascara everywhere, I felt like it was my fault. That she could have avoided this if I would have just fucking grown a pair and said something.”

Archie shook his head, giving his friend a squeeze on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault and you know that. And knowing Betty, she would have either gotten upset or laughed. She doesn’t take advice from anyone, I know you know that the best out of all of us.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes, recalling a few times when Betty’s ignorant self refused help with situations. He pushed his key into the lock of his apartment, Archie grinning at Hotdog who showed up once the door was opened.

The sheep dog's panting wasn’t happy. It was more urgent, his steps short and persuasive as he kept trying to pull them forwards. He barked twice, Jughead finally giving in and following.

Hotdog ran from the hall straight to Betty’s bedroom, scratching at the locked door. “Betts?” Jughead knocked twice, twisting the not-nudging handle. “Betty,” He said more forcefully, twisting the handle again.

The faintest smell of blood ran through him, his slams against the door becoming even more powerful. In short time it gave way, Hotdog and himself rushing to the limp, passed out Betty while Archie stayed back to call 911.

Her head was gashed like she had been hit, a slowly growing pool of blood around her. Quickly, he scooped her up, careful to support her head.

He got a wide eyed look from Archie as he passed by, the red-head following on his heels.

Betty woke up in the intensive care unit of the hospital almost 18 hours later, crying as soon as her eyes opened and of course, Jughead was there to pick up her broken pieces.

When she was discharged, they hopped on a plane, flying from Boston back to Riverdale, Betty and Jughead making a plan quietly on a notepad. 

There was only one way to end her misery and that was with Lucas’ death. Yes, a more gory option but it was a rightful one, they decided.

It was simple. Betty would come and make him dinner out of the blue, slipping poison into it. Maybe it did sound easy to figure out, but it’s quick and simple. Exactly what they wanted.

That dinner went smooth. Lucas had slipped into the apartment, jumping when he saw her blonde hair. “Why are you here?” His eyes were bugging from his head and she could hear Jughead’s laugh about the fear in Luke’s voice from the ear piece she wore.

“Just making you dinner. This is still my place.”

“We’re not supposed to be within fifteen feet of each other.” He had shock in his voice as he prowled into the living room, his eyes never leaving her.

“Yeah, well, you broke that rule already.” She watched as his jaw clenched, Betty not focusing on the pasta she was plating.

“Nice, Betty. Be nice.” She heard Jughead chirp, his voice suddenly serious instead of having laughter laced in it.

“I brought wine and champagne. Which one would you like?”

“Wine's fine,” Luke’s eyes were narrowed as he sank into the dining room table chair, watching her very intently.

After giving his food and drink a very prestigious look through, he began to eat, Betty doing the same to the separate batch she made. 

After he had finished the plate, his eyes drooped lowly, a loud yawn coming from his mouth. “Are you tired?” Betty asked intently as possible.

“Actually, I am.” He stood from the chair, throwing the napkin that was in his lap limply on the table. “I’m going to go lay do-” He collapsed abruptly, Betty’s eyes widening.

She let him lay for a minute, cleaning the kitchen and putting things away before strutting over and checking for a pulse. When she was sure there was nothing, she gave Jughead the okay. 

She now stood, helping to bury him, being sure to cover everything. “Thank you, and sorry for dragging you into this.”

Jughead raised his eyebrow when he looked at her, his face filled with mock disbelief. “Betty, you’re my partner in crime - now literally. You have been since Kindergarten. You cry, I cry. You laugh, I laugh. You kill...I kill. I’ll get you through anything you need to get through.” He stepped forward, his body meters away from hers. “Anything, Betty.” 

Betty awoke to a loud knocking, the blanket falling from around her bare chest. Jughead must have heard it too, himself slowly rising next to her and his hand that was draped across her naked waist brushed her inner thigh in the process of moving.

They knocked again, Jughead pulling on boxers and handing Betty his t-shirt. She took it quickly, staying behind him as he opened the hotel door.

Two large police stood behind it, guns held against their vests. “Officers,” Jughead said smoothly, his hand holding Betty’s hip.

“We’re looking for Lucas Williams. Are you his wife?” The older one eyed her, face cold and expressionless.

“E-Ex-wife. We’ve been divorced for two years. I would never intentionally cheat on anybody.” The officer nodded, standing a little less tensely.

“Have you seen him? He wasn’t at his apartment and we thought he may be here.” 

“No,” Jughead said quickly. “I haven’t seen him since the hospital 3 weeks ago.”

“Me either.” Betty said softly, her head resting on Jughead’s shoulder.

“Well, if you see him or think you do, or even merely hear from him, call. He needs to be taken in.”

“Of course, sir.” Jughead saluted them as they walked away, shutting the door.

“Are they going to find out? Are we caught?” Betty said nervously, chewing her lip. 

“If we were caught, we would have just been arrested. That didn’t happen, did it?” Betty shook her head, following Jughead back to the messy bed.

The early spring changed to early summer, the early summer changed to fall. Their relationship became more serious, each becoming official everywhere. 

Lucas still sat as a missing person, someone no one has seemingly missed at all.

Betty and Jughead were happy, buying a large piece of land to build a house for their newly growing family. Jughead helped Betty write her life story and get it published, excluding the murder of course.

Everyday she thanked god for a new day that the name Lucas Willams didn’t pop up on the news, even if they were now on the other side of the country. It still meant a new day that she got to enjoy. Well, as much as she could with something kicking at her ribs.

“It’s almost done,” Jughead said happily as he plopped down next to her on the couch in their small apartment, kissing her cheek and stomach. “Do you think they’ll ever find out?” Jughead didn’t need contact to know what she was asking, it was a frequently asked question. 

“They might, its a possibility, but he’s most likely bones by now. There’s no DNA from the poison left in him unless it sticks to bones.” He squeezed her leg lovingly, sighing at her dazed look. “We said goodbye to him forever and always, love.”

Goodbye Lucas, is what they said, leaving Riverdale and their past knowing the will never turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I think this is going to become something i’ll do whenever I can. A lot of my ideas do come from songs and i’m not to sure why. It’s probably because most have stories already behind them. But, it would be greatly appreciated if you would leave kudos and comments!


End file.
